El aprendiz
by Sacch
Summary: No hay alumnos imposibles, sólo diferentes técnicas de aprendizaje, aunque así como lo veo será difícil, trataré de no morir en el intento. Aunque con un corazón como el mío imposible no decir que ya estoy muerta.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Hola a todos, bueno no soy nueva en fics pero si el primero q subo por aqui espero les agrade, y bueno para empezar obviamente Naruto No es mio, es del señor Masashi Kishimoto (?) x) (me acostumbre más a los fics de Inuyasha jeje)**

**Y pues esta historia primera que hare con lemons, quiza no muy fuertes pero si los más que pueda xD, eso si no escribo lemon solo por que si ok, y bueno hay OCC en algunos personajes, lenguaje vulgar y UA.**

**Summary: No hay alumnos imposibles, sólo diferentes técnicas de aprendizaje, aunque así como lo veo será difícil, trataré de no morir en el intento. Aunque con un corazón como el mío imposible no decir que ya estoy muerta.**

**Simbologia: Letras en cursiva y entre parentesis son recuerdos, letras entre parentesis sin cursiva, son mensajes, titulos de libro o frases ok :)**

* * *

**El aprendiz**

**Prologo**

"_**No hay alumnos imposibles, sólo diferentes técnicas de aprendizaje"**_

¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo!—decía alborotada una joven de unos veinte años alta y delgada de cabellos rosados, ojos color jade, tez clara; vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, converse negros, una blusa blanca y chamarra café por los fríos.

En verdad te lo juro jamás ha tenido novia—dijo una chica de cabellos negros, ojos de un extraño color perla, alta, delgada, tez un poco más clara, también parecía tener veinte años, ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, blusa blanca de tres cuartos la manga y converse blancos.

¡Es increíble Hinata! Digo siendo que tu "amigo" es mayor que nosotras por tres años y que no está para nada feo—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

Es que Naruto realmente es un tipo con autoestima demasiado baja—dijo Hinata con tono de preocupación.

Siendo tu amigo, ya lo creo—dijo en son de broma su amiga, aunque Hinata la miró con un odio infinito—Vale, era broma—dijo sonrojada.

Era broma—murmuró de mala gana Ino.

Siguieron platicando acerca del amigo de Hinata, Sakura apenas lo conocería ya que por casualidad en las redes sociales, más bien se metió de metiche en la lista de amigos de Hinata, y agregó a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, charló con él y de verdad le sorprendió saber que a pesar de ser mayor que ella por unos años, jamás hubiese tenido novias, ni nada.

Entonces lo conocerás Sakura—dijo Hinata calmadamente.

¡Por supuesto! No me perdería por nada una oportunidad como esta—dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

Sakura—la miró seriamente y eso intrigó un poco a Sakura—Naruto es un buen tipo, no le hagas daño…—dijo con timidez.

Claro que no le haré daño, sólo me excita saber que es un inocente en toda la extensión de la palabra—dijo aún eufórica.

Ya veo, bueno supongo que es normal, así deben sentirse los hombres cuando una chica es virgen—.

Podría ser, pero sí, se me ocurren demasiadas ideas perversas—decía mientras sonreía de lado a lado, aunque se puso seria al ver que Hinata actuaba extraño—Hinata ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro—sonrió su amiga.

¿Tú sientes algo por Naruto?—dijo así sin más, al grano.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué los dos me preguntan lo mismo?—dijo totalmente sonrojada.

¿Cómo?—dijo sin comprender.

Es que Naruto hace unos días le dije que debía hacer un trabajo pero me sentía cansada, y ya sólo por que me vio que me sonrojé cuando bostecé, me preguntó que si me gustaba él, y le dije que no…—dijo aún con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Mmm no sé ¿Por qué te lo haya preguntado él? Pero yo te lo pregunto, por que si te gusta me hago a un lado, no quiero que pase lo que te pasó con Neji y Tenten—dijo mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción.

Estoy acostumbrada Sakura—dijo sonriendo.

Sakura hizo un gesto de fastidio, a pesar que ya había pasado tiempo y que la relación de Neji y Tenten había fracasado también ya hace varios meses, incluso Tenten ya salía con otro chico. Aparte que Hinata después de que Neji y Tenten salieran, había andado de novia con un chico llamado Kiba por casi un año, y también había fracasado su relación ya hace varios años, así como ella fracasó con su "gran amor" Gaara, y otros más.

En serio Hinata, si a ti te gusta Naruto yo volteo para otro lado, no hay problema—dijo sonriéndole.

No Sakura, a mí no me gusta Naruto ¿Por qué piensas eso?—decía consternada.

¿Por qué será? Supongo que por la forma en que te pusiste a decirme que no lo dañara, que es un buen tipo y sin mencionar que cuando te mencione lo de Tenten y Neji dijiste que ya estabas acostumbrada y tus sonrojos, ¿No crees que sean motivos suficientes?—sonrió pícaramente, ya quería ver a su amiga más roja que un jitomate.

Hinata suspiró con pesadez al escuchar los argumentos de Sakura, por supuesto Sakura sonrió al pensar que ya tenía en sus redes a Hinata, podía presentir que la tendría confesándole su atracción hacia el chico rubio, pero…

De verdad te digo no hay problema, el camino está libre—sonrió Hinata, Sakura se dio por vencida y decidió dejar por la paz el tema.

Está bien, después te cuento cómo me va con tu amiguito—dijo resignada.

Después de haber charlado con Hinata acerca de sus planes para con Naruto, Sakura se dirigió a su casa, llegó exhausta por el trabajo, así que tomó un baño para relajarse y prepararse para sus clases vespertinas, casi nocturnas.

Su padre como siempre llegó a las cinco de la tarde, le saludó y le preguntó sobre su día, para después irse a sus clases de las seis.

Antes de entrar al salón recibió un mensaje en su celular "Namikaze Naruto" leyó el remitente y sonrió con perversión.

"Hola Sakura, soy Naruto, sólo para confirmar nuestra cita, sí podré verte mañana, ¿En dónde nos vemos?_"_

Amplió más su sonrisa y empezó a teclear "Línea nueve, estación Paradise a las tres de la tarde, sé puntual por favor ;)_"_.

Al fin te conoceré Naruto Namikaze—dijo al enviar el mensaje de texto—Espero nos divirtamos demasiado los dos…—guardó su celular y entró a la escuela, ya pensaría en alguna excusa para faltar a clases por si acaso.

* * *

**Y por el momento esto es todo jejeje, espero les haya gustado y ojala se apiaden de mi y me comenten plis! Gracias :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Ave de paso

**Hola bueno aqui de paso ya dejando el primer cap. Advertencia:Lemon.**

**Y algo más este fic si es un SasuSaku, pero vamos metere a Sakura con varios personajes, espero no les incomode y si se titula el aprendiz es por Naruto, asi q es un SasuSaku, NaruSaku, pero igual la metere con varias parejas, bueno solo eso quería aclarar jeje.**

**Por ultimo este cap esta dedicado a mi ex esposita, hermana y mejor amiga, Vero Paniagua, no esta aki pero me ha ayuda con sus opiniones cuando le muestro n.n TKM y recuerda q a pesar del divorcio eres solo mía xD!**

* * *

**Cap.1 Ave de paso**

**"Y sí la única forma de tenerte es en mis sueños entonces quiero dormir eternamente"**

Despertó sudando en frío, su respiración agitada, su corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza, el cuerpo le temblaba, trató de sentarse en la cama, observó sus manos, estaban empapadas de sudor y le temblaban.

— ¡Mierda!—susurró con enojo. Miró su reloj "03:20 a.m." se enfureció aún más con su cuerpo por haberla despertado tan temprano, y trataba de recordar ¿Qué era lo que la puso así? Era un sueño sí, uno demasiado erótico y explicito para su gusto.

"_Estaba en una habitación pequeña y oscura, la única luz que había era la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana a pesar de tener cortinas de color oscuro. A lado de la ventana se situaba una televisión que estaba apagada, después un pequeño peinador color café, y en el centro una cama, donde dos amantes consumaban su pasión desenfrenadamente._

_Él la miraba de una manera que ella no sabía descifrar si era deseo, ternura, ¿amor? No importó en ese momento, ella se dejó perder en esos ojos café oscuros, casi parecían negros._

— _¿Estás lista?—susurró, mientras acariciaba su rostro y la miraba profundamente._

— _Sí—dijo apenas, no queriendo sentirse nerviosa de nuevo, ya no podría retroceder._

— _¿Segura?—preguntó mirándola de nuevo, ella asintió._

_La besó en los labios con una ternura tal, que se sintió demasiado confundida, tan sólo era sexo, pero se olvidó de pensar al ver que él sacaba un condón y se lo ponía para después besarla y volverla a recostar, alineándose a su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago al saber lo que ocurriría. Él pareció notar su turbamiento y la besó mientras se iba adentrando en su interior. Ella se aferró a su espalda, esperando que no doliera demasiado, sintió un pequeño dolor en su parte baja, pero no tal como el que pensó que sentiría._

— _¿Estás bien?—preguntó._

— _Sí, sólo duele un poco—dijo._

— _Es normal en la primera vez duele—dijo mirándola fijamente._

— _Lo sé—apartó la mirada, no quería verlo, sentía que se apenaría si lo veía._

_Él no dijo más y empezó a embestirla lentamente, hasta que poco a poco el ritmo iba en aumento, ella sólo suspiraba y gemía muy bajo, no quería parecer alguna de esas mujeres de casting porno._

— _Dime que me quieres—dijo él jadeando._

— _Te quiero—dijo ella un poco aturdida mientras él la miraba._

— _Dilo de nuevo—ordenó aunque parecía más un ruego._

— _Te quiero, Sasuke ¡Te quiero!—dijo mirándolo a los ojos, jadeando, mientras él seguía moviéndose rápidamente._

— _Te quiero Sakura, te quiero—dijo acelerando el ritmo aún más._

— _¡Ah!—gimieron ambos al unísono"_

No realmente no había sido un sueño, sino un recuerdo, y sintió ese nudo en el estómago de sólo recordar. Negó con la cabeza, miró de nuevo su reloj "3:45 a.m."

— ¡Carajo!—se quejó, así que decidió volver a dormirse, tenía que trabajar en un par de horas más, y aparte no quería arruinar su cita con Naruto por recuerdos absurdos.

Aún así esas escasas horas de sueño que le quedaban no durmió bien, a su mente volvían de nuevo esos pequeños flash backs de su última relación amorosa.

"_La primera vez que lo conoció la había impactado de verdad, no era que estuviese muy guapo o musculoso, no. El chico era agradable a la vista sí, pero sus ojos, su mirada la encantaron desde el primer momento que le vio. Y después su actitud tan seria._

— _¿Uchiha Sasuke?—preguntó al verlo en el lugar que acordaron. Nunca se habían visto pero ella era de siempre conseguir citas gracias a los chats._

— _Haruno Sakura—dijo él y ella asintió—Pensé que no vendrías—dijo totalmente serio. Ella lo miró confundida ¿Cómo podría pensarlo? Sería estúpida de no haber ido, ese chico la hipnotizaba._

— _¿Por qué pensaste eso?—dijo sonriendo._

— _Mmm no lo sé sólo lo pensé—dijo cambiando su rostro serio a uno un poco más relajado._

— _Bueno pues heme aquí—sonrió—Soy Sakura, la chica del chat y que resultó ser tu casi vecina—dijo recordando que él vivía a unas calles de su casa, y a pesar de ello jamás se habían visto."_

Y así empezó todo, jamás en su vida había repetido citas de ese tipo, pero Sasuke fue la excepción, se citaron de nuevo, una y otra vez, y recordó que todo fue tan esporádico y fantástico a la vez. Quizá no debió besarle en la segunda cita, quizá no debió corresponderle tan fácil.

"_En la segunda cita arregló su casa, más que cuando iban familiares a visitarla, ella y Sasuke verían una película, aunque le preocupaba que su padre llegara y les viera ahí, o bien que sus vecinos dieran cuentas de lo ocurrido. En fin lidiaría con ello después. Él llegó casi a la hora acordada, ella preparó todo lo más rápido que pudo, entre más rápido mejor, la película ya era de algunos años pero ella deseaba verla, pues jamás había terminado de verla._

_Justo a más de la mitad de la película él empezó a acercarse de más hacia ella, de por sí un poco antes también lo había hecho pero ella se retiraba de repente, aunque en ese momento no lo hizo._

— _Ya casi terminará ¿no?—preguntó ella tratando de quitar sus nervios por su cercanía._

— _¿No te gusto?—preguntó él mirándola a los ojos._

— _No es eso, la verdad es muy buena sólo era duda—dijo totalmente nerviosa. _

_Apoyó la espalda contra el sillón y entonces él aprovechó acercando su rostro al de ella, ella realmente no reaccionaba, por dentro se debatía si respondía o no, estaba claro lo que sucedería. Oh, no es que jamás haya salido con alguien, o jamás haya besado, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de alguien. ¡Hasta se le había olvidado lo que era besar!_

_Sintió tan de cerca su aliento que pronto sintió que sus labios y los de él estaban unidos, ya no sabía ¿Cómo reaccionar? Sólo se dejó llevar. Él cerró los ojos, ella los tenía abiertos, pero cuando decidió relajarse los cerró. Y fue siguiendo el ritmo que el impuso, de principio lento, y poco a poco se fue volviendo intenso…_

_Se miraron de repente y ahora ella fue quien lo beso, aunque por su mente pasaba el dicho "_Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"_ no supo en ¿Qué concepto la tendría él por lo ocurrido? Más ya poco le importaba, se había tomado tiempos en conocer y amar, para que aún así se le fueran a la primer oportunidad."_

Movió la cabeza de nuevo, su mente cuando se lo proponía era su peor enemiga.

— ¡Deja dormir!—gritó para su mente.

Aún así siguió recordando a esa "ave de paso" llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Unas cuantas horas después se levantó cansada, aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a trabajar. El día en su trabajo se le hizo agobiante, aunque al recordar que tenía cita con Naruto volvió a sonreír.

Su turno en el trabajo acabó y entonces se alistó, de nadie se despidió, checó tarjeta y se fue peor que cuando llevaba prisa.

— ¡Demonios!—se quejó al ver que tendría que esperar media hora por haberse ido a prisa. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no fuera tan impuntual. En ese momento recordó una cita con un idiota que la mantuvo esperando hora y media y se enfadó de sólo recordar—Media hora, nada más—se dijo convenciéndose que sólo eso esperaría.

* * *

**Y por el momento es todo :) espero acualizar pronto por que la escuela me deja mucha tarea y mas por los finales -w- cuidense y un review por favor! jeje**


	3. Chapter 3 Formas de pago

**Capitulo 2. Formas de pago.**

**"_Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza ¡Lo mato!"_**

Ya había esperado quince minutos y estaba impaciente, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas que seguramente él la hubiese visto y se haya ido porque no le pareciera agradable a la vista; o bien que el desgraciado simplemente no haya querido verla y la dejara plantada.

— No pienses en pendejadas Sakura—se reprendió.

Y justo en ese momento lo vio pasar, aunque el muy distraído ni se había percatado de su presencia. Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Naruto, sonrió "¿Dónde estás?". Y lo pensó podría mandarle un mensaje y decirle a unos cuantos pasos tuyos, pero no, así que se dirigió hacia él. Lo había reconocido por su cabellera rubia de pelos parados.

— ¿Namikaze Naruto?—preguntó al acercarse y el chico se sorprendió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Haruno Sakura!—gritó.

— Sí, tranquilo soy yo—dijo un tanto extrañada por la actitud del chico.

— ¡Ah! Perdona es que pensé que eras un secuestrador—dijo el chico y Sakura lo miró con un tic en el ojo derecho.

— ¡Pues no lo soy!—reprochó.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?—cuestionó.

— ¡Naruto!—ahora decir que estaba enojada era poco.

— Vale ya, sólo es broma—le sonrió el chico— ¿A dónde quieres ir Sakura-chan?

Decidieron ir a visitar el centro de la ciudad, una vez en el tren, ella decidió disculparse.

— Naruto, discúlpame por haberte asustado—dijo ya calmada la chica.

— ¿Yo asustarme? ¡Para nada!—dijo y empezó a carcajearse.

Sakura estaba por perder la paciencia, pero decidió ignorarlo, sacó su celular y vio la hora, le quedaban dos horas para convivir con Naruto antes de entrar a sus clases.

— Naruto sólo podré pasar una horas contigo, mi clase empieza a las seis, espero no te moleste—dijo la chica.

— En lo absoluto—sonrió el chico.

— Que bien—le sonrió.

Al llegar a la estación correspondiente Naruto hizo otra de sus ocurrencias al bajar del vagón casi como si lo hubiesen empujado, Sakura lo miró extrañada.

— Me empujaron Sakura-chan—dijo al verla.

— Claro—dijo indiferente.

— ¿O no será que tú fuiste quien me empujó?—dijo riendo.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Nadie me vio, no hay evidencia—decidió seguirle el juego.

— Mmm tendré que cuidarme de ti entonces—

— Bastante–le sonrió de lado a lado, y Naruto también sonrió.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir Sakura-chan?—preguntó.

— Estamos en el centro, tú muéstrame.

— ¡La frikiplaza!—exclamó con alegría—Bueno espero no te incomode es zona otaku.

— ¿Eres otaku?—preguntó.

— Mmm soy lo que quiero ser, rockero, otaku, emo, dark, lo que sea—sonrió.

— Bueno, no me incomoda, de hecho si conozco la plaza de anime aunque pocas veces asisto—dijo Sakura—"¡Demonios justo tengo que pasar los lugares que visité con Sasuke! ¡Kami realmente me odias!"—pensaba mientras por dentro lloraba desconsolada por volver a la frikiplaza, recordándose su promesa rota de que ya no iría a los lugares que había conocido con Sasuke.

— ¿Y tú eres otaku Sakura-chan?—preguntó Naruto sacándola de sus lamentos de golpe.

— Eh…no, conozco algunas series pero no he profundizado…

Y así en el camino fueron hablando un poco de anime y después de temas triviales como la familia, el trabajo, la escuela, Naruto se había graduado ya de ingeniero industrial, y Sakura terminaría su preparatoria en sistema abierto para iniciarse a la ingeniería aeronáutica. Y así se la pasaron hablando un poco serios hasta que llegaron a la plaza.

Subieron al quinto piso donde había una sala de puros videojuegos. Sakura era bastante mala para videojuegos, así que se la pasó viendo a Naruto casi por cuarenta minutos jugando en las maquinitas. Realmente era bueno, pero Sakura ya se estaba fastidiando. De repente el chico perdió contra la maquina.

— ¡Guau! Realmente primera vez que juego bastante tiempo en una maquina ¡dattebayo!—dijo emocionado.

— Que suerte—dijo Sakura fingiendo emoción.

— Sí—sonrió nervioso notando el sarcasmo— ¿Tienes hambre Sakura?

— ¿Eh?

— Es que yo también tengo hambre, y en el cuarto piso hay un puesto de ramen ¿Vamos?—preguntó, y al instante su estómago rugió.

— Claro—respondió. No sabía qué rayos sería el ramen, pero le gustaba probar cosas nuevas.

— ¡Que bien dattebayo! ¿Sabes? Apuesto que el ramen te encantará tanto como a mí—dijo con emoción.

— Espero que sí ¿Dattebayo?—trató de imitarlo.

— Ya estás aprendiendo—sonrió.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a los locales de fondo. Se veía justo al final un letrero que decía en letras blancas con bordes rojos Ichiraku ramen. Era un local pequeño con sólo una barra para atender, serían unos diez bancos en la barra si acaso.

— Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué le vamos a dar?—preguntó amablemente un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, de estatura media y algo corpulento, tenía un gorro de cocina en la cabeza.

— ¡Señor Teuchi!—saludó Naruto al entrar.

— Naruto que gusto verte, ya hacia tiempo que no venías aquí—dijo el hombre.

— Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo—sonrió—Y no vengo sólo—miró a Sakura.

— ¡Oh que gusto! Siéntense Naruto en un momento les atendemos—dijo el hombre.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo y se acercaron a la barra a sentarse, ambos pidieron la especialidad de la casa, un tazón de ramen exquisito. A Sakura le encantó el platillo aunque se sorprendió de ver cómo su compañero pedía tazón tras tazón al grado de ya haber perdido la cuenta de lo que llevaban. Después de un rato el rubio suspiró satisfecho.

— ¡Ah realmente ya extrañaba éste lugar!—exclamó contento y satisfecho—Estoy muy lleno…

— Cómo no, por poco y dejas en bancarrota éste local—dijo Sakura.

— Soy un buen consumidor—dijo el chico— ¿Te ha gustado el maravilloso ramen?—preguntó.

— Sí, me encantó—sonrió la chica.

— Me alegra—dijo Naruto y de repente se acercó como si quisiera susurrarle algo—Ehem Sakura ¿puedo decirte algo y no te molestas?—preguntó evidentemente nervioso. A Sakura le pareció extraña su actitud.

— Dime—dijo esperando que no fuera algo de gravedad.

— La verdad es que sé que apenas te conocí hoy, y no nos hemos tratado mucho y…—el joven estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Y?—preguntó Sakura ahora poniéndose nerviosa, esperaba que no fuera una declaración de amor, no se la creería.

— Etto…yo Sakura-chan…quería pedirte de favor si…—comenzó a ponerse rojo como jitomate y a sudar bastante— ¡Es que no traje dinero suficiente! Y quería saber si tú ¿Podrías pagar la cuenta del ramen que comimos? ¡Por favor! Prometo pagarte después ¡Por favor!—dijo con demasiada rapidez.

Sakura al medio entender lo que quiso decirle lo miró con una furia infinita, definitivamente era su segunda peor cita.

— ¿Qué yo qué?—preguntó alterada.

— ¡Onegai Sakura-chan prometo pagarte todo!—dijo asustado al ver sus ojos furiosos.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil!—gritó— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tragar demasiado si no traes dinero? ¡Y lo peor, cómo se te ocurre invitarme y hacerme pagar!—dijo poniéndose histérica, y tomando por el cuello de la camisa al chico con ambas manos, zarandeándolo bruscamente.

Después de una larga sesión de gritos y maldiciones hacia Naruto por parte de Sakura, se dispuso a pagar la cuenta, la cual realmente le salió muy cara. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo si el chico consumió doce tazones de ramen? Y para varear la especialidad de la casa.

— Sakura prometo que no volverá a suceder, perdóname—rogaba al salir Naruto, ya llevaba diez minutos pidiéndole perdón desde que salieron de Ichiraku ramen, y ella ignorándole— Sakura-chan onegai…

— ¡Naruto!—se volteó a mirarlo, Naruto se asustó al verla tan enfadada— ¡Vas a pagarme!—exigió.

— ¡Cada centavo lo juro!—dijo asustado.

— Cada centavo—repitió.

— ¡Sí, Sakura-chan haré lo que sea para pagarte! ¡Así tenga que doblar turno lo haré dattebayo!—le prometió sonriendo.

— Se me ocurre una mejor idea—dijo Sakura mirándolo con malicia y Naruto tembló.

— Ah… ¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?—dijo nervioso, pues aún los ojos de Sakura parecían echar chispas.

— Me has dicho que nunca has tenido novia, ni besado a una chica y obviamente no estás enamorado de una ahora ¿cierto?—dijo mirándolo profundamente y Naruto se sintió acorralado.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?—dijo tragando duro.

— Tú quieres saber ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica, estamos?—lo miró a los ojos, y Naruto asintió aún temeroso—Y yo quiero que me pagues lo que me debes, ¿entiendes?

— ¡De verdad lo haré te pagaré todo! ¡De verás!—dijo.

— Claro que lo harás, pero… ¿Qué te parece si para pagarme en lugar de dinero, me pagas con tu presencia?—dijo Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo pervertida?

— ¡Escucha idiota! Ya tuve que aguantarme varios corajes por tu causa, y va siendo hora de que no me disgustes más, así que escucha bien que no lo repetiré de nuevo—lo miró amenazante—Digo que a cambio de lo que me debes yo te enseño a conquistar a una chica, te enseñaré a besar, coquetear, lo que sé sobre seducción, y no estoy refiriéndome a sexo a menos que tú lo quieras, pero eso es asunto aparte ¿comprendes?—terminó diciéndolo totalmente agitada y Naruto asintió torpemente.

— ¿Y con que chica haré eso? ¿A quién le pedirás que lo haga?—preguntó y Sakura evidentemente explotó.

— ¡CONMIGO IMBÉCIL!—gritó fuertemente logrando que su grito resonara como eco en toda la plaza y la gente dirigiera su mirada hacia ellos.


	4. Chapter 4 Primera lección

**Capitulo 3. Primera lección.**

Había pasado ya media hora desde el incidente en la plaza, y ahora Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en la banca de un parque hablando sobre la propuesta de Sakura.

— ¿Y entonces?—preguntaba Sakura.

— Mmm ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?—decía Naruto.

— No te lo habría dicho si así fuera, sólo dime si aceptas o no—dijo imaginando que Naruto le diría que no, pasaron unos segundo y Naruto no decía nada, parecía meditarlo—Sino mejor…—la interrumpió.

— Acepto—soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendida, aunque de inmediato reaccionó—Eh…bueno sí muy bien empezamos ya—sonrió— Pero ¿estás seguro de verdad?—preguntó dudando.

— Claro Sakura-chan—sonrió ampliamente—Y lo hago por que de verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué ninguna chica me toma en serio? Todas me seducen y dicen cosas, y cuando llega el momento sólo era broma—dijo poniéndose serio—Y bueno si la única manera que tengo para saber lo que es besar a una chica, la acepto antes de volverme loco y desesperarme y volverme gay de coraje—al terminar de decirlo, Sakura empezó a carcajearse fuertemente.

— ¡Hombre, realmente te han traumado!—se burló.

— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?—reprochó.

— Un día lo sabrás—dijo Sakura recobrando la seriedad—Pero bien hemos quedado, y la clase comienza ahora—al decirlo se acercó un poco más a Naruto y éste se repegó un poco mas a la banca.

— ¿Qué no tienes que ir a tu clase?—preguntó.

— No pensemos en eso—contestó—Y ahora primera lección, beso.

— ¿Qué?

No supo cómo, pero de repente la sintió tan cerca de su rostro que no se dio cuenta ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Podía sentir su aliento chocando con el suyo.

— Relájate Naruto, es sólo un beso, déjate llevar y no cierres tu boca—ordenó—Sakura iba acercando su rostro un poco más a él—Cierra los ojos—susurró—Se disfruta más…

Pronto sintió unos labios chocando con los suyos suavemente, se sentían cálidos, no se sentía mal, pensaba Naruto y cerró sus ojos al verla a ella con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que sintió como sus labios se iban abriendo poco a poco hasta que sintió algo cálido adentrándose a su boca, sintiendo como la lengua de ella jugueteaba con la suya, le costó un poco seguir el ritmo pero finalmente lo logró luego de unos segundos volviéndose un beso intenso, tanto que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

— ¡Wow! Besas bien chico—dijo Sakura cuando se separaron.

— Etto… ¿Gracias?—dijo un tanto sonrojado, jamás se imaginó que así sería su primer beso.

— Bueno primera lección bien aprendida—le guiñó el ojo.

— Aprendo rápido—dijo con orgullo Naruto.

— Eso espero—dijo Sakura.

— Ehem Sakura-chan en lo que duran las clases ¿Tú y yo qué somos?—preguntó el chico con timidez.

Sakura sonrió levemente al escuchar su pregunta, no, no se estaba burlando, simplemente recordó un viejo episodio, podía entender a Naruto a la perfección, y aunque le resultara desesperante la actitud del chico, no lo haría sentir mal, como "_él_" lo hizo con ella.

— Buena pregunta ¿Tú qué quieres que seamos?—preguntó—Por que eres mi alumno, pero supongo que te refieres a delante de la gente.

— Sí, a eso me refería—dijo Naruto—Y pues no sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

— Ok… ahm seremos amigos delante de los demás, los que nos conocen claro, si preguntan algo diles que andamos, pero eso no significa que haya un compromiso entre tú y yo, eres mi alumno y hasta que se termine esto ya veremos qué sucede ¿Vale?—declaró.

— De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto durarán las clases?

— Un mes—.

— Bien, un mes, será genial Sakura-chan—.

Luego de eso siguieron practicando el arte de besar, hasta que llegó la hora en que debieron despedirse, Naruto la dejó hasta la estación donde ella bajaría, no sin antes besarla una vez más y quedar de verse al día siguiente a la misma hora, en la misma estación donde se habían conocido.

Horas después mientras se duchaba, Sakura se ponía a pensar si lo que le propuso al chico habría sido lo correcto. Se sentía mal por estar "pervirtiendo" a un chico tranquilo como Naruto. Era fastidioso sí, pero también estaba guapo y era lindo si se lo proponía. Aparte nadie merecía ser tratado así por muy fastidioso que fuera y por último ¿Dónde rayos había dejado su dignidad como mujer?

— Es temporal, no será para tanto—se decía, mientras se secaba el cabello.

Mientras Sakura debatía entre lo correcto o lo incorrecto de la situación Naruto seguía sin podérsela creer.

— Besé a una chica—se decía aún después de haber llegado de la cita con Sakura, su padre Minato se había preocupado al ver que había llegado balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y se preocupó más al ver que venía en shock.

— ¿Naruto estás bien hijo?—preguntó su padre.

— ¿Eh? Sí claro papá, estoy bien, ¡mejor que nunca dattebayo!—exclamó sonriendo y con el pulgar derecho arriba.

— Bien me alegra—dijo sin comprender la actitud tan cambiante de su hijo, pero sonrió—Por cierto tu madre no espera en casa de tus abuelos, yo estaba esperándote así que es hora de irnos—le dijo y Naruto asintió aún sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

Subió al auto sin decir palabra en todo el camino, esto sorprendió a Minato ya que regularmente su hijo hablaba y demasiado, tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

Y en otro lugar un joven de cabellos oscuros con un peinado moderno algo raro, y ojos color café oscuro casi tirándole a negro. Se disponía a hacer sus trabajos de escuela en su lap top.

— Han pasado seis meses desde entonces—susurró en voz baja, apretó su puño derecho y negó con la cabeza ya no debería pensar en "_ella"—_.

— ¿Qué ha pasado hace seis meses?—dijo una voz que él reconocía y le fastidiaba.

— Nada que te importe Itachi—dijo molesto al ver salir a un joven parecido a él pero más alto, y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta; no le agradaba que nadie, sobre todo sus hermanos invadieran su espacio personal.

— Lo que digas hermanito, pero bien sabes que pronto lo sabré—sonrió.

— ¡No fastidies y déjame solo!—le gritó.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—entró un joven más alto y fornido, de cabello negro largo y rebelde— ¿Otra vez peleando Sasuke?

— Madara ya sabes que Sasuke y yo nos llevamos siempre así—contestó Itachi, pues Sasuke se quedó callado.

— Recuerden que hay reunión en la familia, compórtense, ya hablaremos más tarde—dijo antes de salir.

Itachi suspiró con pesadez, cómo le fastidiaba que su hermano mayor quisiera hacerla de padre con ellos, volteó a ver a Sasuke y lo miró tan pensativo en la nada, le preocupaba desde hacía tiempo estaba así, para ser exactos desde que dejó de ver a su "molestia" rosada, no había conocido a esa chica ya que sólo se la presentó a su madre, pero sabían que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir, y supuso que quizá esa chica tendría algo que ver en ello, pero por más que intentaba Sasuke no hablaba.

— Sasuke—pronunció su nombre y vio que lo miraba irritado—Te dejo para que hagas tu trabajo, pero sabes que aunque me guste fastidiarte soy tu hermano y si necesitas ayuda puedes acudir a mí, ¿entendido?—Sasuke no dijo nada y volvió a fijar su vista en la lap top, Itachi entendió y salió de su habitación.


End file.
